Sheena's Story
by Saku-chan0
Summary: What happens when a new female exorcist the team? What if she and a certain somebody fall in love? But what if she's different from the rest of the team? Kanda x OC with OOCness rated M for later on in story. LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Haha…due to a review that made me somewhat upset I decided to change things and make chapter two the first chapter. For first time readers I'll summarize chapter one in this chapter.

Chapter 1:

The Noah Clan. A special group that the Millennium Earl holds dear to him. A certain female member causes some trouble for him. Not awakening her Noah and of all being an exorcist. She was an equipment type who held bladed fans. One day a General came and found her taking her under his care and training her to use her innocence. He grew found of her and became her family. She left for HQ after 6 years under his care, now being 18, the young Japanese female headed for her new fate.

* * *

_Now:_

Sheena had arrived at the base of a large mountain. "So… HQ is here?" she looked up, "All the way up there…" she sighed.

Reaching for the summit with her hand, she pulled her now worn body up. "Finally… the top!" she slumped down on her back laughing a bit. She got back up so she wouldn't fall asleep.

She walked up to the gates. "Um… hello? Is anyone there?" she gently asked out.

"State your name and reason of being here." Said a deep threatening voice.

"Uh… Sheena Marian. General Cross sent me here to become an exorcist." She stammered.

"Analysis complete. No threat detected. You may enter." The voice boomed again.

She stood there for a minute before entering through the entrance. "Hello there." Beamed a young Chinese girl with long pigtails.

"Uh hello…" Sheena answered looking at the people facing her in a large hallway.

"I'm Lenalee Lee. An exorcist here. This here standing next to me in black is Kanda, a fellow exorcist," she paused slightly.

"Che." Kanda looked at her and then turned the other direction.

"And this man in white is my brother Komui Lee, the head director here." She finished.

"Hello Sheena-chan~!!3" the Chinese man exclaimed in joy.

"Ahaha…ha…um anyways… I'm Sheena Marian." She said bowing towards the three of them.

"Marian… Marian… why does that name sound so familiar?" Komui pondered.

"That's because my "father" is General Cross Marian…"she said. "Ohh~ Cross's kid eh. I've heard of you in his letters… though he never shows up anymore… we thought he was dead. You have given us hope that he's alive!" Komui replied.

"Haha I wouldn't worry about him dying…" Sheena laughed.

"Oh! It's a new member!!" a short man with glasses shouted. Then a whole crowd surrounded Sheena.

Kanda about to walk off was stopped by Lenalee. " Just wait. Your doing the tour with me." She scolded him.

"Are you a new exorcist?" a large man asked Sheena. "Or are you here to be a finder?" another asked. "If she was going to be a finder Kumoi and Kanda wouldn't be here stupid." An all out war. Sheena tried to sneak away. "Hey wait we haven't even learned your name yet!" they yelled.

Sheena looked to Kanda and Lenalee for help. "Che." Kanda went over and grabbed her arm. "Thanks." She whispered. Kanda glared in the direction ahead of him.

"Come on. We'll take you on a tour of HQ." Lenalee said looking at her with a smile. "Yeah." Sheena said. Kanda continued looking ahead.

Sheena looked up at him. Her thoughts wavering. _Is he mad at me? I was h_o_ping to become friends with him. He seems nice and is really cute. _As she looked back down a bit of pink crossed her face.

Lenalee showed Sheena around the castle like place she would soon call her home. During the tour Sheena was told where she could find Lenalee and Kanda's room for help and was shown her own room. Komui called for her soon and she was taken to his office.

"Um… hello?" Sheena walked in through the door. "Hello Sheena-chan! Come with me. We're going to have your innocence checked." Komui said happily.

Sheena followed him onto a triangular platform and went down a few levels. "Now don't fight, just stay calm." He said. "Eh… why?" she asked being lifted off the ground. "What's going on?!" she struggled. "Just stay calm." Komui said again. She did.

Sheena was kissed on the forehead. "10…29…41…56…89…90%!" a woman's voice said. "Wow 90% that's great Sheena-chan" Komui clapped.

"I see something in the future… You will change something in this war along with some one's heart… I wish you luck Sheena Marian." The glowing being set her down on the ground.

"Thank you Hebraska!" Komui said leading Sheena out of the room and back to the top floor. The small man with glasses from earlier waiting for Sheena.

"I see so you are an exorcist! What kind of coat or outfit would you like." He asked.

"Um… could I get an outfit like what I'm wearing now? But in the colors of the uniform?" she asked. "But of course just let me get your measurements…"he measured her. "I'm Jonny by the way." He said smiling. "I'm Sheena." She said wavng as she walked back to her room.

The next day when Sheena went down for breakfast she was called back down to Komui's office. "Hello." She said walking in through the open door. "Please sit." Komui said pointing to a couch with someone already sitting in it.

She walked over to the couch and saw that it was Kanda and sat down beside him.

"You two are going on a mission together. Here are the details of it. But basically there have been recent sightings of Akuma in large numbers at the area mentioned. You two are going to see what the cause is. Good luck! You two will leave in four hours." Komui pushed them out of his office and closed the door.

_A mission with Kanda! I can get to know him better at last!_ She smiled looking up at him.

_What the fuck is she smiling about? She better not cause any problems like a normal newbie would…_ Kanda looked down at her with an expressionless face.

Sheena went to the cafeteria for breakfast following Kanda so she wouldn't get lost.

Sheena got her breakfast and sat down with Kanda you glared when she did. "What the fuck do you want?" he growled. Flinching at his cold words she sheepishly said, "To go over the mission…" she looked down, "but I'll go if you don't want me here." She said getting up.

"No…you can sit. I don't mind if that's all you want." He said motioning her to sit back down. "Thanks." She smiled at him. He looked the other way, a flash of pink on his face.

They discussed the mission as they ate and when they were done Kanda left for his room to get ready where as Sheena was called by Jonny to get her uniform.

"Its perfect Jonny!! Thank you so much!" she awed at her new uniform, on her, looking in the mirror. "Its no problem. The least I can do to help you stay safe." He said smiling with a blush of flatter on his face. Sheena gave her thanks again and went to her own room to get herself ready.

When the time came for Sheena to leave on her mission with Kanda she found herself walking to a port area with a boat waiting, Kanda already in it.

"Che. Took you long enough." He growled. She looked at him smiling. "Sorry" she told him.

-----

End of chapter two! Yay! Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Again this is from my 7th/8th grade mind and is being written how it was. Please keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reaching the location provided by Komui, Sheena and Kanda walked around the scene.

"Nothings here..." Sheena said in just above a whisper.

"Be on the look out."

"I know that but-" she started but was caught off guard by an attack.

Sheena regained her footing next to Kanda. Before them stood, or floated in this case, a grotesque figure... A level 2 akuma.

"Ohohohoho what do we have here? Two exrosists I see, I do hehe."

The two exrosists activated their innocence, charging the the demon. Kanda had the first hit, barely damaging the thing, but Sheena dove in with her bladed fans and but a large gash on its left side.

"Aaahhhhh! What have you done to my beautiful body?"

The two Japanese teenagers stayed silent, planning their next move. Just when they were about to dash, the akuma disappeared.

They looked around each other, waiting for it to appear again.

_Where is it? We're at a disadvantage now, and its bad! _the female thought.

Just then the akuma appeared behind Sheena and without warning struck her, hard.

Her body went flying into a tree and she slumped down, not moving.

Kanda glared at the akuma and dashed at it. He manged to strike it multiple times, finally just cutting it in half, killing the demon.

Kanda ran over to Sheena, trying to shake her awake. She was out cold. He sighed, picking her up and heading back home.

Reaching the Black Order, Sheena slowing began regaining consciousness. Squirming on Kanda's back as he walked towards the gate. Opening her eyes, all she saw was black. Kanda stopped and Put her back on her feet. A simple "Thanks," the only word coming from Sheena as she walked into the building.

He looked towards her retreating figure, watching her slow limp, until he followed.

The next few days were quite. Kanda resumed his training and usual meal of soba. Lenalee continued her usual coffee runs. Komui was, well, being Komui. There was only one thing that was different. Sheena.

This had gotten everyones attention, even Kanda's who mostly didn't care what happened to who.

She barely ate, didn't talk, wouldn't leave her room. She was the only one who knew what was wrong.

_Its getting worse._ she thought looking at the mark on her back. It had happened so quickley. But now the akuma poison was running through her veins. She didn't even know how she had survived this long, but she was getting sicker and sicker as the hours went by.

There was a knock at her door. She quickly pulled her shirt back down and answered it. Kanda stood in her doorway. The only person with enough sense to know something is terribly wrong it seems. She motioned him in, closing the door after he was 5 feet into the room.

She pulled out a chair for him and she sat on her bed. He sat down and looked at her with his normal glare. She looked back. "What do you want?"

"Whats wrong with you?"

It hit her fast. She stared back at him silent for a moment. "Um...what are you talking about?"

"Che. Don't play dumb."

"This is how I always am."

He glared daggers at her. She stayed silent. "Don't fuck around."

"What do you mean? I have been telling you this is how I normally am! Why can't you get that? Are you stupid or something?" She yelled.

She started coughing. A lukewarm liquid splattering on her hand as she coughed. She looked down in horror.

_Blood. My blood. My blood on my hands._

Kanda looked at her hands, noticing the crimson color. He stood up and took her arm pulling her up.

"Let me go! I'm fine!"

"No your not." he said dragging her to the infirmary. She stayed silent.

He threw her to the nurse and explained what happened. Kanda left.

"Take your uniform off." the nurse said getting a hospital robe for her.

Sheena took it off and the nurse stared in horror at her abdomen. The akuma virus present. Still spreading and killing her.

The nurse screamed.

* * *

sorry about the awkward part in Sheena's room. couldnt think of what to really do with that scene


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hi there...this is well...chapter three obviously. I don't own any of this, well except for Sheena.

-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino

_The nurse screamed..._

"What? It can't be that bad already..." Sheena said looking towards the mirror. She paled.

_W-What? When? How did it get this bad in a matter of minutes?_

The medical staff started gathering around the surrounding area gasping and screaming at the sight before them.

The commotion was heard throughout the halls, all the way to the cafeteria where a certain male was sitting eating his soba. He shot up and ran, knocking the bench he was sitting on over. Dashing to the the infirmary making it to the door way as the final scream was yelled out, Sheena's scream.

He made his way through the crowd of people only getting to the second row, seeing the darkened skin.

"What it that?" his barely audible voice said to her. She looked up at him, confusion and fear along with other emotions on her face. She shook her head looking down. Kanda left to get the one man who could do something about this, Komui.

"Komui! Something is happening to one of the exrocists!" he shot through the door. The man behind the desk got up and went to get Reever and the rest of the science department.

The group of people ran to the infirmary and stopped in their tracks.

"What is this?" "Oh. My. God." "What's happened to our friend?" the various comments continued. Only one was heard.

"Sheena...what is this?" Kanda asked getting eye level with her.

She didn't look up at him when she answered. "The akuma virus."

Gasps were heard as everyone in the room made a visible step back.

"You got this when the akuma appeared behind you, right? Was it a stab wound, bullet wound?" Komui spoke up continuing Kanda's conversation.

"Stab. The akuma had no bullets. That was in the mission report as well."

"Then there must be a way to get the virus out of your blood stream."

The gathered group began brain storming various ideas as to how the poison could be sucked out. Only one stood out against the rest.

"Maybe if she was stabbed in the same place as the akuma, but with innocence, the poison would be purified."

"Thats the most logical way." Komui said finalizing the plan.

"Okay Sheena. We have a plan to get the poison out of your system. You have a choice to who will do it. You or Kanda, seeing as all the other exorcists are on missions."

"Kanda...I don't trust myself in being able to do it."

"Okay. I'll go get him." Komui said leaving the room.

Sheena sat, fear building in her body. The door opened and she looked up. Calmness over took the fear at seeing her one real friend, if she could call him that without being killed on sight.

He looked at her, without a glare on his face. "Are you ready?" his voice calm.

"Yes...Kanda-_kun_." she lay on her stomach, bare back facing the ceiling, the virus getting worse.

"Mugen...Activate." He said sliding two fingures across the smooth blade.

"Here I go." He said as Sheena closed her eyes tightly. He thrust the blade into the stab wound, Sheena arching her back at the sudden pain. She sucked in a large breath of air and held it. A single tear falling from her shut eyes.

At first it seemed that nothing was happening, but then the slight retreat of the virus occurred. It took a matter of minutes for the virus to completely purify, but to the two teenagers in the room it felt like hours.

As Kanda removed his blade Sheena released her breath slowly.

"Are you okay, Sheena?" the male asked.

She slowly lowered her body after she bandaged the wound. "Yes."

"I'll go tell Komui the result of this."

"Okay..." she said seeing him leave. She sat up and leaned her head against the wall and sighed.

* * *

So I assume some of you have been wondering what Sheena looks like. Well I completely forgot to add her description(so sorry about that)

So earlier today I drew a somewhat rough image of her, since I only really have recent sketches of her, aka ark ark and later. so here she is:

.com/#/d3c3xhi


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I own nothing but Sheena.

Sorry if this chapter took awhile to get up. Whenever I went to edit the story some stupid error popped up...:(

* * *

_A few days later..._

Things have been going as they normally did. Sheena was up and about the HQ helping out. Kanda was training and still keeping a somewhat close eye on Sheena. Lenalee was supplying coffee to the science department. No new signs of innocence. No sightings of akuma. There was however a larger crowd. About two people larger.

Sheena walked through the halls of the large building, a certain red-headed flamboyant male walked out of a door way, arms crossed behind his head. The male looked for some pleasant company to go eat with. His eye fell apon the only person in the hall with him, the young female.

He eyed her up and down, a small drool forming at his mouth, a heart surrounding his eye.

"Strike !" he ran to her.

"Hi there! I've never seen you around here. You new?" he smiled.

"Yes. I joined last week. You must have been on a mission. I'm Sheena." she smiled in reply.

"Lavi. So I take it you've met Lenalee and Yu."

"Lenalee I know...but Yu...who is that? I mean the only other exrocist I know here is Kanda."

The red head laughed. "Thats his first name." Sheena stared at him. "What? I didn't realize Kanda was his last name." she continued the conversation as they walked dow the halls to the cafeteria. They continued conversing as they walked into the room. Lavi noticed a cetain someone.

"YU!" he yelled and ran towards the Japanese male. Kanda glared daggers at him.

"Che. Don't call me that. Stupid Rabbit."

"Aw...but Yu-chan..." Lavi pouted. Kanda didn't break his glare.

'Heheh...well on a side note. I met this real pretty girl on my way here!" this caught Kanda's attention. "You see that girl ordering right now? She's right in my strike zone!" Lavi's eyes flashed again. Kanda looked at the rabbit and saw the emotion. His glare got even graver.

"Wow...if looks could kill." Lavi joked.

Sheena walked over to where Kanda was sitting. "Mind if I take a seat?"

Kanda lowered his glare as he looked up at her. He nodded. Sheena smiled and sat down across from him. She began eating her meal as soon as Lavi went to order something for himself.

"Sheena...be careful around him."

Those were the only words shared between the two during their meal. Lavi sat next to Sheena, but she only ingnored him.

"Well...I'm done eating. So I'm off to do stuff around base." Sheena said as she got up with her tray. She left the cafeteria only to return to her room.

She splashed cold water over her face and patted it dry.

_What did Kanda mean..._ she sighed. She looked atherself in the mirror. Smiling half-heartedly she walked out of the room.

"Oi, Sheena. Komui wants you in his office. He has a mission for you." Reever said as he passed her in the hall.

"Okay." she said walking in the direction of the office.

"You called?" she said walking into the room. A head of black and a head of red on th couch.

"Yes. This is going to be a three man mission." Komui said.

* * *

Okay well so the link I tried to post didnt work out to well. the link was to deviant art. my user name is akatsuki-leader-rpgn. so if you put two and two together you get

akatsuki-leader-rpgn. deviantart. com/#/d3c3xhi

without the spaces.

oh and...omg do i actually have fans?*gets shot*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What? I have to be paired with this stupid rabbit?"

"Score! Mission with Sheena-chan!"

"Oh...okay."

The emotions were mixed. Komui smiled into his coffee.

"Well...as I was saying. This is going to be a three man mission. There were sightings of large numbers of akuma in Southern Italy. A small town by the name of Maida. It is suspected that there is innocence there." Komui at this point was showing them the location on a map. Sheena flipped through the mission file. She sighed.

_Why am I sighing? I get to go on a mission with my friend. Maybe its the pervert who keeps on __**trying**__ to hit on me..._

"So when are we leaving?" her voice called out.

"Tonight~" Komui beamed. She nodded. "So now then...get out of my office. All of you!"

Sheena was the first out of the office. She was on her way to her room when some _unwanted _company joined her.

"So Sheena-chan...excited to be going on a mission with the great Bookman Jr.?"

She sighed. "Will you just let me be in peace until the mission? I mean we'll be together for who knows how long."

"Aw..." he pouted at her as her figure walked away.

As soon as Sheena made it back to her room she grabbed her suit case and began packing. She packed the basic items: undergarments, shirts, extra uniform, extra boots, socks. She also packed her journal and a few books. She smiled at the last book she packed. "Fairytales..." she opened the cover to see a photo. Her smile began to fall. Her eyes lowered.

_Mom...Dad..._

Warm liquid seeped from her eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't want to do it...I was forced..." more tears fell from her eyes. The memory flashing in her mind.

-Flashback-

_A young Japanese girl stood before her kitchen table. Blood dripping from her fingers, a pool beneith her feet. Stigmata bore in her forehead, ashen colored skin. "Good job! My little Sheena has finally awakened, just by a simple order to kill her parents." chuckled the 'father' of the infamous Noah Clan. The girl looked up at him, no emotion showing in her eyes. "Earl-sama..." the name dripping from her mouth. The Millenium Earl patted her head, giving her a small lolipop. The girl just stared at it before collapsing to her knees, returning to human form. "Mom...Dad...? What...why am I covered in blood..." tears formed at the young girls eyes as her body turned to ice. The Earl just stood in the background, smiling at the 7 year old girl. "Come now, my child. Let us go home." he said extending his hand to her. Not knowing what to do she took it and disappeared with him. Being announced as the Noah of Love._

-End Flashback-

Sheena hugged her knees. Staring off into space, trying to forget. All the while, a red heaed rabbit stood outside her room, wanting to knock but just listened to her quiet sobbing.

_Later that night..._

Sheena arrived at the port seeing Kanda already in the boat with the finder. Lavi still a no show.

"Good evening." she said to him, looking down as she spoke. She didn't want her team mates seeing her red, swollen eyes from earlier that day.

"Che." was his reply, showing he acknowledged her presence.

Lavi came running up to the boat and hopped in. "Oh good! I thought you guys might have left without me." he said rubbing the back of his head. "I wish we did." Kanda grunted. Sheena stayed quiet and closed her eyes.

The next time Sheena opened her eyes she was in a different place. She looked around confused. Her eyes fell apon the window that was next to her. She watched as the landscaping blurred together at the fast speed she was traveling. "A train..." she said stretching her sore limbs from the uncomfortable sleep she had gotten. She looked around the cabin again noticing she was the only one present. As she got up she noticed the second coat she had on. After taking it off and slinging it over her arm she left the cabin in search of her two teammates.

It didn't take long to find Lavi. He was flirting with some older women.

"Lavi. I believe this is yours." Sheena said holding out the coat. He nodded his thanks and went back to the women. She continued to look for Kanda. She walked through various train trailers until she reached the food cabin. Kanda was sitting at a table alone, drinking tea. Sheena went to the food vender and order a cup of tea as well. Once it was handed to her sh walked over and sat down across from him. He looked up at her, face not in a scowl. She smiled noticing the look.

"Sorry about fall asleep...I only ment to close my eyes." she said. "Its not a problem...you seemed to be crying earlier from the look of your eyes then." She blushed into her tea. "Oh...so I guess I didn't hide it very well."

"No...Lavi made mention of it." he replied. Sheena looked at him at that comment. "Oh..."

_Did he hear me in my room?_ a worried look covered her face.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked seeing the expression. "Oh..its nothing really...just thinking that Lavi was easdropping in on my room...hehe" she smiled.

Kanda just stared at her. She finished her tea. "Well...I just came to see where everyone was...I think I'll go back to our cabin. Don't stay up _too_ late." she got up and left the room.

She didn't get very far. She walked into someone and fell to the floor with a yelp.

"Ow...I'm s-sorry mister. I wasn't looking ahead..."she said rubbing her bum.

"Heh...what have we here?" the man said. He of large built, his clothes saying lower class, a stowaway no doubt.

Sheena looked up at the man. "What do you want?" The man just smirked.

As Sheena went to get up, the man stopped her and pushed her back down, getting on top of her. "H-hey? What are you doing? Get off of me!" she struggled under the man's weight. Her coat was ripped from her shoulders and her wrists locked under an iron grip above her head. A hand started to trail up her theigh.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" she screamed, still struggling to get free.

Kanda burst into the room, pure anger dripping from his every move. He grabbed the man by the neck, still holding onto Sheena as he was put into the air. He dropped her and she fell with a thud. Kanda's grip on the man's neck tightened. He didn't need to say anything, his glare was enough to the the message of death. The man started to foam at the mouth from loss of oxygen and lost consciousness.

"Kanda...stop. Let him go. There's no need in killing scum like him." Sheena spoke out.

He glanced at her, then returned his glare to the man. He released his grip on his neck and let him fall to the ground. Kanda turned around and knelt next to Sheena. He looked her in the eyes, his softening as he looked into her brown ones with his onyx.

"Are you okay?" she nodded to him, sighing that that nightmare was over. He helped her up. "I'll go to the cabin with you." he said taking her hand and pulling for her to follow. She blushed and walked behind him. "Thank you..." she finally said to him. "No problem."

They made it back to the cabin and she sat down. "And your sure your okay..." he asked again. "Yes I'm fine." she smiled at him. He looked at her for a few minutes. He got up to leave. As soon as he reached the doorway, a hand grabbed his, stopping him. He looked back at the young woman.

She looked down. "Please...don't go. Stay..." she blushed. "Okay" he said softly, sitting down next to her. They didn't talk, which Sheena liked. The silent moment between them called out to Kanda, but he didn't reply.

Sheena fell asleep after awhile, head falling and resting on Kanda's shoulder. He looked at her sleeping figure, watching her calm and even breathing. A small smile graced his lips and he placed his hand over her's. Soon after, he fell asleep as well, head resting on her's.

_Upon Reaching A Town Near Maida..._

"Ahh! What a long train! It feels good to move around!" Lavi said stretching.

"What are you talking about? You were never in the cabin..." Sheena pointed out.

"Heheh" he laughed scratching his face. Kanda remained silent.

"Maida is the next town over. We should keep moving." the Finder said.

They all nodded and gathered their items, setting off to the small Italian village. Lavi chatted with the Finder on the way there, while Sheena and Kanda walked silently near each other, but not next to each other. It took a day to reach the town.

"It reeks of blood..." Sheena said, covering her nose.

"Be on the look out...be ready." Kanda said getting Mugen out. Sheena and Lavi did the same.

A large explosion started the long battle. Many were just level ones that could be killed in one hit, but there were quite a few level twos. The hours dragged on and everyone's energy was drained. Blood seeped from one of the various cuts on Sheena's arm. She panted as she slashed another level one, number 354. She had taken down about 15 level twos.

Another hour past. Everyone was basically half dead, but on the brightside, most of the akuma were gone. Just a mere 20 more. A light shined from a window, Sheena looked up at it. Her eyes widened. _The innocence..._

She jumped up to the window, kill 3 akuma on her way. She snatched the shard and held it close. An akuma shot at her. She held her arms up in defense awaiting the blow. It never came. Kanda had jumped in front of her and sliced the bullet in half. He look at her sending a silent question. She nodded.

Lavi finished the last of the akuma and went over to the others. "Did we ever find the innocence?" he asked through huffs of air. "Yeah. I got it." Sheena said. "So we can go home?" he asked again. "Yeah..."

They headed out on the long journey home.

* * *

(A.N. Okay so when I first started writing this story, Sheena was found by Cross at the Earl's HQ as a Noah. When she first became a Noah, Allen was still no where close to even meeting the 14th or being on the ark. Yeah, I began writing this when Allen and Lenalee went to get Miranda.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The trip home was indeed a long one. The group barely made it to the next village. But when they did manage to get there, the first thing they did was go to the the inn.

"Please...give was what ever you have left..." Sheena barely got the words out.

"Oh my...we have one room left...it has a single bed and a double bed..but you have four party members." the inn keeper said getting the key to the room.

"Thats okay." the one Finder said, smiling at the woman. She nodded and handed the key to Sheena. Lavi snatched it and used what remaining energy he had to dash to the room. He burst in and jumped on the single bed, falling asleep instantly.

The rest of the group walked in shortly after. Sheena sighed when she saw Lavi.

"I'll sleep on the floor." she said setting her suitcase down and getting certain things out. "No, please allow me, Lady Exrocist. Please sleep in the bed." the Finder said taking off his telephone backpack thingy(yes thingy). Her eyes lowered and an invisible blush took over her face as she walked into the bathroom. She changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep in, a pair of shorts and a shirt. She splashed cold water over her face, washing the blood and dirt away. She wiped down her arms and legs aswell, noting about taking a bath first thing tomorrow when the overs were at breakfast.

She walked out of the bathroom, feeling a bit better, but then she looked over to what she would have to call a bed. She had never shared a bed with a man before. Sheena blushed. She shook her head and took a deep breath before walking over and pull the covers over herself. Sleep followed quickly.

During the night, Sheena felt warmness next to her so she snuggled up to it, forgetting she was sharing a bed with a certain exrocist. Her eyes shot open when she felt breath on her hair. She looked up, only to just stare, a deep blush on her cheeks. He was still sleeping so soundly even though the two bodies were so close to each over.

_He looks so...cute...no thats not the right word for him...He looks even more handsome than he already is. Such a peaceful face._

She closed her eyes yet again, and fell back to sleep. The next time she awoke, the sun was rising. She opened her eyes to she the white shirt of Kanda in front of her, still in the same place. Sheena looked up at his face with a smile, only for it to fall and have her face turn 100 shades of red. He was awake and looked down at her feeling movement. He smirked seeing her face go deep red in embarassment.

"Sorry..." she said getting out of bed and running to the bathroom. The next thing heard was running water.

Sheena slipped her body into the hot soapy water, letting her muscles relax. She began washing away all the sweat and left over grime from the previous night of battle.

Just as she was getting out, a sleepy Lavi walked into the bathroom. All the blood in Lavi's body rushed to his head.

"Kyyyyaaaaaa! Get out you stupid rabbit!" Sheena yelled covering herself and throwing various items at Lavi. He rushed out and slammed the door shut.

'Stupid Lavi..."she grumbled as she got out of the bathtub and dried herself off. She put on a clean uniform and walked out. She put everything back in her suitcase, closed it and walked out of the room without looking at anyone. She gave the inn keeper the address of the order so the bill could be paid and she walked out of the building.

The others ran to catch up with her, Kanda leaving before the other two. He caught up with her first. He walked next to her, staying silent. The rest of the way home was like this, even on the train.

The following day, they reached it back to HQ. Sheena turned in the innocence with a mission report, which was mandatory to all missions.

She was walking back to her room as the akuma attack alarm went off. An annoucement went off.

"All capable exrocists! Please go to the main gate! We are under attack by a single akuma!"

Sheena ran to the gate. By the time she had gotten there, Kanda was already in battle with the _akuma. _She saw the head of white hair, and the all so familiar anti-akuma weapon.

"Allen!" she yelled at seeing her friend. No one heard her. The battle continued, even Komui was yelling for it to stop.

"Kanda! Stop!" Sheena yelled at the exrocist. He looked up at her just as Lenalee hit him in the head with her clip board.

"Kanda, stop. He's here to become an exrocist. Timcapy proves he's not an akuma." Lenalee scolded. Sheena ran over to the white haired boy and hugged him. Kanda glared at the boy even more.

"So...Allen...how is my father?" she asked cautiously.

"Um..haha...I don't really know...that last time I saw him was in India..and he hit me in the head with a hammer. When I woke up he was gone." he said scratching his head. Sheena looked down. "Oh." her voice low, sadness evident. "B-But don't worry, Sheena-chan! I'm sure he's fine...I mean it is Cross after all." he said trying to cheer her up. She looked up at him. "Thanks."

She went and stood next to Kanda as everyone started filing inside. "He can be annoying...but he's kind. Try to get along with him, please." she looked up at him. "Che" was his only reply.

Once they were inside, Allen's tour of the Order was about to begin. Sheena went to walk with them, but was stopped by Kanda, holding onto her hand.

"Hmm. Whats wrong Kanda?" she asked looking back at him. He didn't reply, he only started pulling her with him as he walked. She followed willingly.

He took her to his room. "Kanda...what's wrong? You never let people into your room." Again he didn't answer. "Kand-_!"_

Kanda smashed his lips on the woman infront of him in a bruising kiss. She stared wide eyed at the man kissing her. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrence, but nothing, so he bit down on recieving a gasp from her. He took this chance to take over her mouth, exploring every inch with his tongue. He embraced her's with his. She was red in the face, and tensing more and more every second. She finally gained controll of her body.

She pushed away from him. "Why did you do that!" she glared at him.

Sheena raised her hand and slapped him. She ran out of his room, out of the Order, and into town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**WARNING!:**__ There is semi-rape scene in this chapter._

Sheena ran into town, tears running down her face. She wiped them away as she ran.

_Why did he kiss me? I mean yes...I do love him, now that I've known him for over a month now...But I didn't know he...and it was so sudden...my first kiss... _tears formed at her eyes again, threatening to fall. She blinked them away. At this moment, she was going to do what her father always did. Drink.

She made her way into the closest bar, and sat at the counter. "What'll it be, miss?"

"The strongest and most expensive stuff you got. Alot of it."

_Back at the Order..._

Kanda sat in his room, the prior events flashing in his head. He touched his face, it had already healed from the bruise he had gotten. He looked down, a lonesome look on his face.

_I thought she knew..._ he frowned. He grabbed his coat and headed out.

_At the Bar..._

"A-anotheur rwound, pwlease...haha -hic-" she slurred her words, eyes glazed over from the alcohol. The bar tender poured another glass of his finest liquor. By now it had been a few hours since she has been out, and it was getting to be the busiest part of the night.

Sheena was already past just normal drunk. She started spilling out her dilemah to the people surrounding her.

"B-but I do love him...hez zo kind.." she ended her hard to understand speech. Sheena paid for the bill. But continued sitting there, thinking about everything, but it wasn't working the alcohol still affecting her, it was going to last a while.

She left the bar, passing an alley way and getting pulled in.

She was pinned against the side of a building, the man pinning her down licking her face. Sheena was quite powerless due to the alcohol. He ripped off her shirt and fondeling her breasts through her bra. Her breathing was erratic. He got out a pocket knife and cut the bra off, staring down at her chest before taking her in his mouth. Sheena screamed.

Kanda, not too far away, heard the scream and ran towards it. She screamed again when he was right next to the alley way and turned the corner. What he saw sent him over the edge of anger. He ripped the man off Sheena, who slid down to the ground, and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Kanda continued to beat the man to a bloody pulp, breaking rips and an arm and a leg. When the man was coughing up blood he stopped. He got up and walked over to Sheena.

She sat huddled in a corner, the only form of clothing left of her body her panties. Kanda took off his jacket and draped it over her, helping her up once it was on. They walked back to the Order, Sheena leaning on Kanda for support the whole way.

Kanda walked Sheena to her room and was about to leave for his when she pulled him in. She pulled him to her bed and sat down, pulling him down into her body. She took his lips in a drunken kiss, forgetting what had just happened. He kissed her back, pushing into her body, deepening the kiss. He shot his tongue into her mouth, tasting the alcohol she had consumed.

Sheena smirked as she took off the coat he had given her.

* * *

(A.N. Next chapter is going to be 8...a lemon)


	8. Chapter 8 LEMON

**Chapter 7.5**

_**WARNING!: **__Lemon chapter! Hot drunken sex! You know all that though. Don't read if you don't like!_

(A.N. Sheena is really(and i mean really really really) drunk in this chapter, so she doesn't remember what happened earlier. So don't think I'm just some weird thinking that semi-rape can lead to some sex. Trust me...i don't(Kanda fell for the lust tee-hee))

* * *

Sheena sat on her bed, only in her panties, staring lustfully up at Kanda.

"No...Sheena..we shouldn't. I mean you just practically got raped." He said shaking his head.

"No. I. Didn't." she pulled him down into a kiss again.

Durning their kiss, Sheena unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off of his shoulders. The kiss only broke here and there for air, but they both went back to it. She traced his muscular chest with her fingers, going over his tattoo. She smiled into the kiss.

Kanda broke the kiss and sent butterfly kisses down her face until he got to her collar bone. He bit down and drew blood, Sheena hissing in sweet delight and pain. He licked the blood away and sucked on a sensitive area on her neck. Sheena moaned in pleasure as the male exrocist left his love marks. He trailed down to her chest.

Sheena gasped as she felt him take her left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and nibbling playfully. She moaned as he played with her other breast with his hand. Once the left nipple was hard, he switched, letting his other hand trail down to the inside of her theigh. She moaned as she felt a finger enter her sweet folds, a warm knot forming in her stomach.

She let out sweet gasps of pleasure as he thrust his finger in and out, adding another making the knot grow larger in her stomach. He returned his mouth to hers, smirking as she moaned into the kiss. When he added a third finger, it sent her over the edge. Her walls tightened around his fingers. Her scream of pleasure was muffled by the man's mouth.

Sheena panted as she regained herself from her first climax of the night. Kanda kissed her again as he removed his fingers. He discarded her panties and threw them across the room. He took off the rest of his clothes and positioned himself before her sweet entrence.

"Are you sure?" he breathed. She nodded her head.

Kanda quickly thrust into her, feeling her hymen break. Sheena took in a sharp breath of air as she flew off the bed and clinging to Kanda. She dug her nails into his back, trying to get rid of the pain. It took her a few moments to get adjusted, the pain soon turning to pleasure. She looked at him showing she was ready to continue.

Kanda began moving slowly, recieving soft moans from Sheena. Once she got used to the moving feeling, her hips began to move with his. They began moving faster and faster, the air hot. Sheena's moans got louder and louder, chanting her lover's name. He grunted in pleasure, her tight entrence sending him to the extreme. He moved her into a different position and hit her most sensitive spot, making her scream his name in pleasure.

He continued to hit that spot at the entrence of her womb. Her walls tightened around his member, screaming his name in her orgasm. His thrusts lost their rhythm as he came close to reaching his climax.

He gave one final thrust and released his seed into her, grunting her name in his release. They panted, regaining their composure. Kanda slid out of her and she whimpered at the loss of connection. He chuckled and pulled her into his body, kissing her. She snuggled into his body and fell fast asleep. Kanda soon following.

* * *

(A.N. Well that was the first lemon I had ever wrote...its amazing what lust, alcohol, and persuasion can do ;{D)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sheena awoke the next morning with a pain between her legs, but she kept her eyes close due to the warmness and how comfortable she was. She bagan getting her senses straight.

1. She was touching what felt like the abs of a human body. 2. Her pillow was moving in a motion like breathing. She opened her eyes a little. 3. Her pillows were skin colored.

The facts built up in her head. She opened her eyes wide and shot up. She held her head and closed her eyes, the alcohol taking its side effects. She slowly opened her eyes seeing Kanda looking up at her. She looked down, noticing she was naked. Her face turned red as she quickly covered herself and jumping off the bed.

"W-W-What are you in my room? Why am I naked?" she looked at him, wishing she hadn't. "Why are YOU naked!" she screamed the last part. He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "Your the one who came on to me this time..."

She put the whole thing together, why her hips hurt, why they were both naked, why he was in her room..."MY VIRGINITY!" she cried out. She held her head as her hangover caught back up with her. "Ugh...my head..." the memories of the pervious night came back to her. Kanda got up off the bed and pulled Sheena into a tight embrace. "Please...don't freak out. Do you regret it that much?" she took his his scent and shook her head. He kissed her.

There was a knock at the door. "Sheena-chan? Are you okay?" It was Allen. Sheena sighed, "Yeah...I'm fine. I'll be out in a little bit if your waiting for me." She walked out of Kanda's embrace and threw on some clothes, grabbing clean clothes and bath supplies.

"I'm going to go take a bath. If...you want...we can get together later..." she said at her door. "Sure." he smiled one of his rare smiles. She smiled back at him and left for the bath.

When she got to the bath, she looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed seeing the love marks and single bite mark. She quickly jumped in the bath and smiled on her relationship with the other exrocist. Her hangover disappearing in the bath as she washed off the sweat and other things from her prior activities.

She got out and dried off, dressing in her daily clothes. She walked out of the bath and down to the cafeteria where a heated battle was going on. She looked at the two exrocists, Allen and Kanda, glaring at each other. Allen gripping Kanda's wrist tighter. "Che" Kanda pulled his arm back and walked out of the room. Sheena looked after him, but stayed where she was.

She sighed and walked up to Jerry. "What'll it be, Miss Sheena-chan?" he asked already cooking something. "The usual. Vegetable fried rice with green tea." she smiled. "Coming right away!" he said getting straight to it. She stood there as a tray with what she order was handed to her. "Thank you, Jerry." she said walking over to were she usual sat with Kanda.

Allen soon joined her with a large pile of food. Just as he was sitting down, ready to start a conversation with her, Reever came looking for him. "Oi. Allen. Komui wants you in his office in 10 minutes. So hurry up and eat." he said walking way. Sheena smiled as he started to inhale his food.

"Sorry Sheena-chan! I wanted to talk, but I guess I'm needed!" he said running off to Komui's office. She finished her meal and left the cafeteria. She walked the halls, wondering what to do for the day. She say Kanda up ahead and ran up to him. He was grumbling about a stupid moyashi. He looked at her.

"I have a mission, so we can't do anything today." he said with a scowl on his face. "Its fine. With Allen?" she said walking with him. "Yeah...that stupid moyashi better not get in the way." he grumbled. Sheena laughed at the nickname Allen had already gotten.

She walked with him to his room and stepped in with him. She watched as he packed his suit case, chatting with him about things here and there. Once he was doen packing he got up. She walked over to him. "So I'll see you when you get back?" she asked. "Yeah. I shouldn't be gone _too _long, if Moyashi follows orders." he replied. She looked down, then back up at him. "Be careful...okay." she said kissing him. "Yeah." he kissed her head before leaving his room with her trailing behind him.

"Bye. Kanda-kun." she said quietly, waving at his disappearing figure.

She walked to her room and sat on her bed. She got out a book and opened it. "Well...this is going to be a boring few days." she frowned as she began reading.

The days went by slowly. Five days. It had been five days since Sheena had seen or even heard about Kanda. She walked slowly into Komui's office. "Sheena. I have a mission for you. Its a two man mission, your partner will be meeting you on the way there. I've already talked to him. Your to meet Kanda in two days at the church in Coy, Spain." Sheena perked up when she heard Kanda was going to be her partner. "Okay." she smiled.

She left for Coy that afternoon. She smiled as she looked out the window in her train cabin. "Okay Kanda, here I come." she said to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Well...I'm crazy. Yes, crazy. I hate my writing but I'll keep going(looks at the views rising for SS for putting lemon in story) hmm...maybe I should write those more often. But there are more(probably many more that are better than the first) lemons to come, where one of the characters isn't drunk. So as I sit here...typing, watching Mean Girls, listening to music, looking at pictures of Kanda, drawing, posting on forums and facebook, eating some dried fruit and drinking water, I will do something to please the readers...something fun. :D

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sheena sat on the the train for a day and a half. Sitting there, alone, nothing to do. She couldn't sleep, thinking of seeing the one man ,who now ment the world to her, swept the feeling away. She read the two books she brought _five _times.

Sighing in defeat, she looked out the window. Lush greens and other natural colors mixing together. Her eyes softened as sleep clouded her mind. She put her head back and closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her.

The next time she woke up, the sun was just setting up in the sky. She yawned, stretching her body, Spain not to far away. The train stopped in the town right before Coy. Sheena got out, looking around, stomach growling for food. She stepped into a small café. She sipped at tea as she flipped through her old fairy tale book, stopping and smiling on the Sleeping Beauty tale, her favorite. She paid her bill and left the town, heading west for Coy.

She walked into the small town, looking around for the church. It didn't take long. She walked to the large building, its stained glass windows sparkling in the light. She put her stuff down and took a seat. She waited with anticipation. She sat in the church for hours on end, waiting for the samuri she could help but say she now _loved._

The doors opened and Sheena whipped around to see the long haired man. "Kanda..." she breathed. He looked over at her, his frown turning into a neutral line, eyes softening. She got up and ran over to him, tackling him in a tight hug. He stiffened for a moment before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Sorry I took so long. Moyashi held me back." he said. "Its fine." she smiled, walking back and grabbing her things. They walked out, heading for the inn, their finger tips brushing together.

They checked in and settled in. Sheena sat on the bed, looking around the small room. "Whats wrong?" Kanda asked, glancing at her. "Hn, oh... its nothing. Just thinking." she smiled, getting up. She walked over to him, looking him over, noticing some small cuts. She frowned. "You got injured?" she touched his face. "Moyashi got in the way..." he answered touching her hand in return. He looked her in the eyes, she stared back for a moment before looking down, blushing.

Kanda took her face in his hands. "Why do you look away when I look at you?" he asked, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "I...I don't know. I've never really been this close to someone before...this feeling I get when I see you...no its even when I think of you. Its maddening." she explained blushing. "I feel the same way...I just don't know the emotion. I've had mine locked away for so long..." he said releasing her face. "Theres only one difference between us... I know the emotion we both share... Kanda... I...I...I l-" she bagan saying, face becoming hot, as an explosion erupted from outside. "Che." the male exrocist grunted as he grabbed his innocence and jumped out the window. Sheena soon followed her bladed fans already activated.

The battle didn't last long. There were only 10 akuma, all level one. Both exrocist walked back into the room they would be sharing. Sheena was about to walk into the bathroom, when Kanda pulled her back into his body.

"Wait. What were you trying to tell me before?" he breathed into her ear. She blushed. "That...I...um...I...I-I _l-l-love _you...Kanda-kun." her face was as red as a tomato at this point. "I mean...you feel the same, right? Kissing me, hugging me like this...having that _special _moment where we were connected...if that isn't love...then I don't know what love is."

Kanda kissed her passionately. "No...its love." he said pulling away from her. She blushed as she took his hand, pulling him into the bathroom with her. She pulled him down for a kiss, as she turned the water on. He pulled her into his body, deepening the kiss. She allowed his tongue access, turning off the water as the tub was filled. As he kissed her she stripped him of his coat and shirt, struggling on his belt. He smirk as he pulled away and removed the rest of what he wore, only to get pushed into the water filled tub by Sheena. She removed her clothes and was putting them off to the side, when Kanda pulled her in. She let out a small screech of surprise as he smiled in victory.

Kanda held her close to his body, as the blood and sweat washed away from the battle. They conversed about random things. Kissing and nibbling on each other. They got out of the bath and wrapped each other in a towel, Sheena trying to dry of Kanda's hair, and he hers. She laughed. They dressed, Kanda in his normal, Sheena in sleep wear.

They got into the bed. Kanda pulled Sheena into his body, and she snuggled up to him. Both enjoying their moment, preparing for tomorrows search for innocence.

* * *

(A.N. Okay...well that was awkward.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Both teen exrocists woke to an immense amount of comfort they didn't want to leave. Sheena was the first to move, getting out of the bed and sleepily walking to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and got dressed. Kanda put on his jacket and left with her to get something to eat. They ate, not really talking, normal for the both of them.

They got straight to work from their meal. Both asking around and searching for the rumorred innocence.

"Have you seen or heard anything unusual?" "Has anything been acting at all different recently?"

Yes and noes where heard from these two frequently asked question. The yeses all turning into nothing abnormal. Sheena sighed. Running over the things they've found, instead of the innocence. Cats, cows, dogs, graverobbers, theifs...the list goes on.

"Is there really innocence here?" she called to the sky. "It was only a rumor...the akuma we fought last night might've just been passing through and sensed ours." Kanda replied next to her. She looked over at him, a somewhat blank look on her face. Then something off in the distance got her attention, Kanda seeing the new expression on her face looked himself. A man was walking into the near by woods. "Hmm...susp icious. Should we follow?" Kanda nodded towards the question, walking with Sheena right behind him.

They followed the lone man throughout the entirety of the forest. He walked into the next village and stopped infront of a man in a top hat. He handed something out, and the hatted man smiled in thanks. The man they had been following walked away, and the other one looked at the two exrocists, right at Sheena. He smiled a devilish smile, and the young female went wide eyed. A small black butterfly flying towards her. The man crushed whatever was in his hands, the dust scattering. He turned and walked away. Sheena visibly shaking. Kanda looked over at her.

"Sheena? Your shaking. Are you okay?" he asked. No reply. He walked to see her face and saw her scared expression, the butterfly flying back towards its master.

"What's wrong?" he shook her gently. "Huh? What? I'm fine...I'm okay..." she said shaking off his hand. "Who was that man in the suit? He looked out of place, and you seemed to be staring off to where he was standing..." he said looking back at the now empty space. "He's someone I hoped I would never see again." she said gravely. He looked back at her. "Lets go back to town. We can get our things and head back to the Order...There doesn't appear to be any innocence." She nodded, taking his hand as she walked back with him.

They got their bags and gave the address for the bill, setting off towards home. They got on the train and went to their cabin. Sheena falling asleep on Kanda's shoulder as he looked out the window.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in a not so far away town..._

Allen stepped outside with Lenalee and another woman.

"Miranda, are you ready to go to your new home?" the white haired boy asked.

"Yes!" Miranda smiled, nodding her head. The two other exrocists smiled. The three of them walked to the train station, sitting down and waiting for it to come. They entered the train as soon as it pulled up.

"Ah, more exrocists! Would you like to sit with your fellow clergymen?" the ticket taker asked seeing their coats. "Other exrocists? Sure, why not." Lenalee said.

Sheena had just woken up from the stop of the train, that or the sudden nightmare she had. She was in a cold sweat and breathing somewhat hard. Kanda held her, trying to calm her down. She took in his scent, relief flowing over her. He kissed her on the lips.

Lenalee looked into the window of the cabin, shocked at the sight before her. _Did Kanda just kiss her?_

He put his chin on her head, pulling her closer into his body. He opened his eyes and noticed a pair looking through the window. He tensed, seeing the female exrocist, her shocked expression mirrored on his. Sheena pulled back and looked up at him. "Whats wrong?" she asked, his face puzzling her. "Che...we were caught." Her head whipped around towards the window, strands of retreating hair disappearing. "Who was it?" she asked. "Lenalee...she won't tell though...but she will consult us."

"I think we'll take a separate cabin..." Lenalee said. "But who was in the cabin?" Allen asked, being pushed along by the other exrocist, Miranda walking alongside them. "Kanda. Miranda, you should meet him _later_. He's not the happiest person when a mission is just being finished up." she smiled. Miranda nodded. "Its a good thing we got a separate cabin. Ba-Kanda isn't pleasant at any time." Allen said.

Sheena and Kanda sat shoulder to shoulder, both silent from being caught on their _secret _relationship. "What if she tells...what will we do?" she broke the silence. "She won't. I've known Lenalee for a long time now...she's not like that." he resumed the silence. She sighed getting up. "I'm getting some tea. Do you want anything?" she asked opening the door. "Same thing." he replied. She left.

She sat at a table sipping her tea, looking out the window. Allen came walking in, looking for food. "Sheena-chan! I didn't know you were on a mission. Were you Kanda's teammate?" he asked, ordering whatever he could off the menu. "Yes...we finished a bit later than planned." she said looking over at him. "It must be horrible to be on so many missions with him. I was with him on one, and I already want to kill something." he stated sitting down with his meal. "No. Its not. We get stuff done rather quickly and he's not this horrible person you always talk about." she said getting up and grabbing a cup of tea for her cabin mate. She handed the tea to Kanda, and sat across from him, anger present. "What happened to you?" he sipped his tea. "Allen...he won't shut up. Bashing you." she glared at the floor. "Don't be bothered by him. Its only Moyashi." he glanced up at her. She smiled at him, something gleaming in her eyes.

She walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. They looked each other in the eyes just before Sheena placed her lips on his. He bit her bottom lip, hearing her moan in pleasure put a smirk on his face, taking dominance over her mouth. She moved closer, rubbing up against him. Kanda grunted as his pants became tight, sucking on her neck recieving soft moans from her mouth. She undid his pants, stroking his throbbing member. He closed his eyes in pleasure at the soft touch of her hand. He stopped her at his rising climax.

Sheena lifted her bottom off his lap for a split second before sitting back down on his member, sending shivers up her spine. She moved, her arms still wrapped around his neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder, continueing to move up and down on him. When she got to slow for him, he grabbed her hips, bucking into her faster and faster, his climax building up even more. She kissed him to muffle her moans. Their hips pounded once more as both exrocists released themselves on each other.

Both panted as they separated. Kanda covered himself as Sheena put on a new pair of panties and a clean skirt. Kanda looked over at the girl. She looked at his exhausted expression and burst out laughing. He smiled a small smile and let out a quiet chuckle. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as he softly rested his head on hers. Both falling into a light sleep.

The train jolted to a stopped and the two teens woke up, seeing their destination. Home. But instead of only two exrocists walking off the train, 5 did. Sheena saw the new exrocist and walked up to her. "Hello. You must be the new exrocist they found. I'm Sheena." she said extending her hand. "Yes! I'm Miranda Lotto. Its so very nice to meet you!" she said, shaking Sheena's hand. Sheena smiled. "Ah...um..you must be Kanda. I-I'm Miranda Lotto." she said seeing him looking over by her. "Che." Sheena laughed seeing Miranda's scared expression. "Don't worry. Thats normal." she smiled softly when talking about the Japanese male. "But I still would try and get as far away as possible if I were you." Allen added. "Moyashi..." Kanda glared. "Ba-Kanda." Allen returned, a heated battle in the making. Lenalee and Sheena laughed.

All five walked back to the Order. Lenalee sending glances to Kanda and Sheena, walking next to each other.

* * *

That was a short lemon...

I only own Sheena.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Both teams walked down the halls of the Order. Silence. The only sound between them were the footsteps of every exorcist. Glances were given to each person in the room.

Sheena looked between Kanda and Lenalee. All heading into Komui's office, reports in hand from the missons they were on.

"Welcome home everyone. I'm sure you all had a great time on your missions." he welcomed as they put the reports on his desk and turned on their heel, leaving. "Oh...okay. I guess I'll just stay here...alone."

Lenalee grabbed Sheena and Kanda, giving her good bye to Allen, who stayed with Miranda as she was attacked by a group of people.

The female exorcist pulled them into a room and shut the door. She looked at them both, Sheena looking down and Kanda off too the side. "Whats going on between you two?"

Kanda sighed. "It started after our first mission together when she joined two months ago. She got poisoned by the akuma and I got rid of it. Since then..." he started. "We got closer. We tried to keep it secret but then you found us on the train." Sheena spoke up.

Lenalee sighed. "I don't know how much I like this, but I'm glad both of you are happy. But, if you get to ahead of yourselves, I will tell my brother." she warned before opening the door.

The three walked to the cafeteria seeing Allen devouring bowl after bowl with Lavi talking happily with the white haired exorcist. They got their food and sat down, Kanda moving to his own table as Sheena and Lenalee sat with the other two males. Lavi smiled seeing the newfound company. "Hello there, ladies." he piped. "Ah! Sheena, Lenalee! Your back!" Allen said, mouth stuffed with food. "Yeah, we just had a little talk. Nothing important." Sheena said eating some of her meal.

Lavi smirked, as he put his arms behind his head. "Maybe if we go on another mission together, Sheena, I can accidently see you getting out of the tub. Hahaha!" he laughed. Sheena looked at him flustered as Lenalee hit him across the head. "Here. You can finish this Allen. I'm suddenly not that hungry." she said getting up from the table and walking to her room. Kanda looked up at her retreating figure.

She sat on her bed, leaning her back against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Whats wrong, my dear Sheena? "

Her eyes shot open at the voice to see...nothing. She looked around her room, out the window as well. Nothing. "Why can't you leave me alone?" she cried out to no one. A knock was heard at her door. "Sheena?" a male called out.

"Yes?" she said opening her door to Reever.

"You have a mission again. Komui wants you in his office." he said walking away. "Right." she said walking in the same direction.

Sheena was briefed on a solo mission she would be going on with a lone finder in Italy, yet again. She half listened to the entire meeting. She would leave as soon as she got out of Komui's office.

As she walked to the boat she thought about what she heard in her room, shivering at the voice. "I don't have a good feeling about this..." she said to herself. She stepped into the boat with the finder and left to Germany.

It took 6 days to get to the desired location, and when they got there, it wasn't pretty. Corpes littered the ground, lifeless as black butterflies escaped the bodies. Sheena's eyes widened as she heard a man chuckle from behind her. The man she had seen on the mission with Kanda was there again, ashen skin and all.

"My, my. If it isn't my _sister_, Sheena." he said, her name rolling off his tongue. She glared. "I have no relation to you, Tykki." her words dripped with venom. He frowned.

"Your so cruel, even after I agreed to bring you back _home._ Afterall, you are dearly missed by everyone." He walked towards her. She took another step back and looked to the Finder beside her. "Run!" she told him. She waited until his figure disappeared to look back at Tykki.

"Luckily for you, he's not the one I want."

The Finder looked back as he dialed HQ, hearing a scream in the distance.

* * *

(A.N. Wow it took awhile to upload. Sorry all. I unfortunately have a life I don't really care living. I'll keep on writing though.)


End file.
